50 Shades of Lupin
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Tonks&Remus's lives together in random drabbles based off 50 prompts. Their hardships, joy, and first/foremost: Love. Written for Gamma Orionis's OTP Boot Camp Challenge.
1. An Acrid Potion

**Author's Note: These are my 50 prompts for Gamma Orionis's OTP Boot Camp Challenge. My pairing is Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, and chapter one is the word: **_**Acrid. **_

**Also, for this story of drabbles based off the prompts, Remus and Tonks are alive after the war with Teddy. The chapters will vary at all different times of their relationship, but just to avoid confusion, chapters such as these are written because they did survive for this. **

_**Acrid: Sharp or biting to the taste or smell; bitterly pungent. **_

* * *

Remus heaved his tired body down the stairs to the medicine cabinet in their small home. They owned a rather run-down cabin, in the middle of the woods. The smell of pine enveloped their home in a rather welcoming hug, and the trees around them shaded them from the morning sun, and protected them from the horrors of the night. Since the woods and forest held no separation, Remus usually transformed in a cellar below their small home. The latches weren't very sturdy, and the cellar was dark and dusty, but Remus made it work. With the Wolfsbane and Tonks's support, they always managed. He supposed Molly Weasley had taught his young wife that: the fact that when you love someone, you just _manage. _

Remus reached to the top shelf and pulled down a small glass bottle filled to the brim with a shimmering black liquid. Remus made sure to practice 'mind over matter' as he held his nose and drank it the juice that reminded him so much of the tar covering the side roads in appearance and thickness. He gasped when he had chugged the whole thing, hoping that this would give him relief of the cold he had been battling for over a week now. The taste of the potion was quite _**acrid, **_and it smelled even worse, if that was possible. It had to be done, though. Full moon was at its peak tomorrow night, and Remus knew if he was ill on top of the transformation, he would be twice as week. He had to care for Teddy with Tonks being at work so often lately, and he couldn't do it with no strength. Sighing and all but dragging himself back up the stairs to bed, he smiled as he thought of his son. Even if the potion didn't help, he would do his best to care for Teddy.

_He would have to manage. _

* * *

**Author's Note: I made a comment that full moon would be at its **_**peak **_**the next night. I say this because the moon is full for **_**three **_**days, and in my own opinion, (and for the sake of this story), Remus would transform on the middle night. Though it would explain why he is so tired and haggard if he transformed for three nights in a row, for the sake of this story it is only one. Please review! **


	2. An Agitated Beast

**Author's Note: Thankyou for the feedback for last chapter! I really appreciate it, and hope you enjoy this one!**

**Word Two: **_**Agitated.**_

_**Agitated: Excited; Disturbed. **_

* * *

Remus paced the living room quickly. Back and forth. Over and over.

Two hours until full moon.

Dora would be home in one.

There would be plenty of time to get in the basement, and take his Wolfsbane.

_Wolfsbane. _Severus hadn't dropped it off ye-

There was a knock at the door, and Remus jumped at the sudden noise. Relaxing fast, though, he all but ran to the door and pulled it open as it creaked in protest.

"Remus," Severus greeted him, holding out the glass bottle. "Your potion."

"Thank you, Severus," he replied quickly, taking the glass.

"All set, then, Lupin?" Severus asked, eyeing up the door to the basement that was ajar.

"Yes, just waiting for Tonks," Remus stated, downing the potion.

He handed the glass back to Severus as the Potions Master smiled coolly.

"I won't keep you any longer, then. Good luck tonight, wolf."

With that he left, and Remus took a seat on the couch, waiting for Tonks. He continued counting off the minutes- seconds until he would change into a beast.

He couldn't help it; the _**Agitation **_he felt before a full moon. By the time Tonks came home, he didn't even feel remorse for all but dragging her to the basement to lock him in, and blowing off her wants to be close to him for as long as he had as a human.

He just couldn't help it; it happened every month: the torture; the worry.

"I love you, Remus," he heard her breath through the hole in the door.

And like every full moon, he surrendered to the moonlight.

_He ignored her. _

* * *

**Author's Note: I wanted this to be fast paced; with a lot of pauses. I wanted to clearly show the agitation in a different way of writing. I hope you all enjoyed it **

**Blessings,**

**Sarah. **


	3. A Breathless Wolf

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews and feedback, please continue to R&R! **

**Word Three: Breathless**

_**Breathless: Without breath or breathing with difficulty. Causing loss of breath. Dead; lifeless. Motionless, or still.**_

Tonks ran two slender fingers over Remus's scars as he slept.

Normally when in wolf form, he never slept, but when she heard no noise in the early hours of the night she was curious. She had tied her robe tightly, watching as her wedding band caught light from the dim candles, and making sure her robe wasn't too tight around her pregnant belly.

She had unhinged the door to the cellar slowly; carefully. She didn't call out his name; she didn't want to wake him if he was indeed asleep. When she saw him, though, her breath hitched in her throat. When he was a wolf, you could hardly see his breathing. She saw him curled on the floor, bloodied and practically _**breathless. **_Her heart sunk, and she walked closer to him. Finally, she had found a small cushion and sat as comfortably as she could on the floor. Very slowly she reached out her hand, wishing it wasn't trembling so badly, and placed her fingers at the beginning of his thin scratch. Sticky blood wet her fingers and she didn't know if it was owed to that or the morning sickness that she felt bile rise up in her stomach.

"Remus," she whispered painfully, wishing he didn't have to go through such torture.

She reached over and draped a blanket over his lower body before pressing a small kiss on the side of his face and standing. She was thankful that she hadn't stirred him, but she couldn't press her luck any longer, Wolfsbane or not. She walked out of the room and only glanced back at him once before turning off the lights.

_These nights were lonely. _


	4. A Battered Dough

**Word Four: Battered**

**_Battered: Damaged by beating or hard usage._**

* * *

Tonks coughed as flour entered her lungs. Remus glanced up from his leather-bound book, putting a halt to his reading and standing to aid his wife. He rubbed her back as a small cloud of white smoke emitted from her mouth after her last cough.

"We aren't getting cookies tonight, are we?" He asked, smiling sweetly.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "You and you're bloody chocolate chip pastries! You _know _I'm not good at baking!"

"Let me help you," Remus easily steered clear of the fight they were about to have, and rubbed her hands free of flour with a towel before washing his own hands under warm sink water and drying them.

"Watch, you have to knead it gently. Keep folding it into itself," he stated quietly, manipulating the dough how he wanted it to go, thus softening it.

"How did you learn how to bake so well?"

"I can only knead the dough, really. I can't manage the oven or mix the batter."

"Yes, but still," Tonks spluttered, a bit embarrassed that she couldn't perform one of the simplest duties a housewife has.

"My Mum kept me beside her in the kitchen often- she always let me sneak a few chocolate chips in between the cookie making process," Remus responded as he plucked a chocolate morsel from the bowl they were all sitting in, and popped it in his wife's mouth.

Tonks smiled and took the dough from him when he was finished, deciding to finish the mixing with a simple spell.

"See though?" Remus asked; a teacher at heart- making sure she understood what had just happened, and not letting himself do all the work with her not learning a thing. "You can't work the dough easily until it is **_battered _**enough."

Tonks nodded and leaned up on tip-toe to kiss him.

"I see now. Next time, I can do it all on my own!"

Remus laughed and returned to where he felt most comfortable: absorbed in a book.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am loving writing these two today. Oh my goodness! Please review, and I will update sooner! **

**God Bless,**

**Sarah. **


End file.
